


Bait

by Nicci



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicci/pseuds/Nicci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew it was trap, he knew that any moment now, he might feel the scorch of the dragons breath on his back. But he couldnt leave his idiot manservant chained to a rock like a virgin sacrifice. For a start... he was no virgin, and they both knew it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bait




End file.
